Water Lily Lives On
by Jpangels
Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey’s history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP. HP/SS Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU after OOTP.

Water Lily Lives On

It has been the strangest and wettest summer for Little Whinging residents. Ever since the first week of July, Little Whinging has been getting an abnormal amount of rain. More rain has hit the small town of Little Whinging this July than in the last 3 winters combined. What no one knows is that this crazy summer weather is being caused by one small young man in smallest room of 4 Privet Drive.

Sirius is dead. Never coming back.

These two sentences have been repeated many times in the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived ever since his return to 4 Privet Drive four weeks ago.

Harry Potter is not any normal 15 year old; he is a wizard. The proclaimed Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of the most powerful Dark Lord the world has seen in centuries. But to a select few who truly know him; he is just Harry, a grieving boy who just lost his godfather Sirius Black at the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"How can I have been so stupid, so gullible," cried Harry for what seemed like the 15th time this summer. "It's my fault Sirius died, my fault all of my friends almost died."

"I should have listened to Hermione, Sirius would still be alive," mumbled Harry Potter as he fell into another restless sleep the night of July 30th. Silent tears falling unnoticed onto his pillow coming to a stop moments after falling asleep, signifying the end to yet another stormy day in Little Whinging.

As Harry falls further into sleep, dreaming of high cackling voices, flashes of light and the voice of Sirius as he taunts his cousin and falls through the veil; the clock ticks closer to midnight and the beginning of our resident Saviors 16th birthday.

In the Wizarding World, the 16th birthday brings about a magical inheritance for a witch or wizard with any amount of magical creature or being blood in their family line. The second the clock struck midnight a soft glow surrounded Harry's sleeping form, changing his appearance and altering his power. A minute later the glow was gone, unnoticed by all including the Boy-Who-Lived, whose world is going to be turned upside down…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tap…Tap…Tap….

Harry groaned and rolled over trying to get away from the incessant tapping and the soft light of the early morning hours.

"Fine, I'm up," Harry grumbled. He slowly got out of bed, walked up to the window, unhooked the latch and opened the window to allow the flock of owls to enter his room. Each owl was carrying a small parcel and a letter, including Harry's snowy, white owl Hedwig.

"Hey girl, I'm not really feeling up to celebrating my birthday this year," Harry softly spoke to Hedwig as he untied the book shaped present from her leg. The once sunny morning, turned cloudy and dark as rain once again started to fall.

He then turned to untie the rest of the presents. Once unburdened by their responsibility each owl took a long drink from Hedwig's dish and flew back out of the window, leaving Harry and Hedwig alone in the small room.

Now fully awake, Harry quickly noticed two things off about the morning. One, even though he has yet to put on his glasses, Harry could now see perfectly.

"Wow, what is going on," Harry said a little shakily. Harry now had better vision then when he was wearing his glasses. Secondly, Harry's hair had grown a considerable amount over night, cascading down his back just short of his waist.

Quickly getting over the shock caused by his new and improved vision and longer hair, Harry felt a growing urge to either be in or near water. Deciding the best way to address this feeling, Harry decided to go take a very long shower.

Thanking the Order members again for their talk with Dursley's at the beginning of the summer, which led to his relatives spending all July ignoring his existence. The Dursley's new and improved behavior meant that this summer Harry was now allowed to keep his trunk in his room, to work on homework. He didn't have a long list of chores to accomplish every day, and he wasn't forced to making any meals for anyone, except himself.

This new freedom, allowed Harry the time to grief over the loss of Sirius and to think about how he is going to survive the kill or killed prophecy Headmaster Dumbledore told him a few weeks ago.

"Enough thinking, I need a shower," Harry told himself. Picking up a towel, he walked into the bathroom, thrilled that he can now spend more than five minutes of shower time a day. He turned on the water feeling a need for more of a cool shower rather than warm one.

Putting down the towel, he looked up and saw his reflection for the first time today in the mirror. It took all of his self control to stop himself from screaming, and waking every living person up in a one mile radius, the moment he saw his new appearance.

"What, how, what," he trailed off, stunned by what he saw. Harry now stood a petite height of 5 foot 6, hair now dark onyx; his once regular green eyes are now a bright, shimmering emerald. The most shocking new change to his appearance is two very noticeable pointed ears.

Harry stood completely still. All thoughts of Sirius death, Voldemort or the prophecy were forgotten for the first time this summer. The only thought taking precedence in Harry's once chaotic mind,

_What Am I?_

Outside the rain stopped and the bright, sunny morning returned to the small town of Little Whinging, Surrey.

A/N: Hi, I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction for years now, and I never had the guts to write one of my own, until now. I have this story line in my head that won't go away, no matter how hard I try. This is my first fic, I know there are probably tons of mistakes. I'm majoring in Microbiology not English Literature so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic.. A little bit of a graphic shower scene.

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP.

Water Lily Lives On

The need for being in water became too demanding and pulled Harry away from staring at his new appearance. He climbed into the cool water of the shower and felt completely at peace for the first time this summer. After just standing in the water for a couple of minute, Harry started to explore his new body.

He was lithe, yet still had some defined muscles in his arms stomach and legs, no doubt from long hours of Quidditch practice. His skin no longer looked tan, but not pale either, more like a creamy milk color; with some light hair on his arms, legs and a trail of hair leading from his naval to his penis.

He took his time to wash up, giving extra care to his now waist length hair. At least with the added weight to my hair, it will be more manageable, Harry thought to himself. While washing his hair, his fingertips brushed the tips of his pointed ears; which sent jolts of amazing pleasure straight to his groin.

"Merlin," whispered Harry. Touching his pointed ears again made his half-hard erection full and screaming for some attention. Harry started to lightly stroke himself with one hand while the other still brushed against one of his extremely sensitive ears. Thoughts of a dark haired, tall, pale man taking him in hand, while licking the tip of his ears, made Harry come so hard he lost complete control of his legs and slid down the wall of the shower.

Sitting on the floor of the shower, Harry's mind started functioning again. He was amazed by pleasure that came from touching his ears, but bewildered over the fantasy of being with a man. I didn't even know I was gay, Harry thought.

"I guess that explains why that one date with Cho was such a disaster," Harry told himself. Harry picked himself up and finished his shower, feeling more relaxed than he has ever felt in the Dursley's home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dried off and back in his room, Harry looked out of the window and noticed for the first time in weeks it wasn't raining. I guess the storm has finally passed, reflected Harry. Feeling better and still trying to keep his thoughts away from Sirius and the war with Voldemort, Harry decided to open up his birthday presents.

Picking up the closest gift, Harry saw that card saying it was from the twins. Becoming more cautious, he slowly removed the wrapping paper and saw it was a joke kit from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry smiled to himself, thinking about how much of this kit he can use on Filch when he returns to Hogwarts.

The next gift he opened was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a package full of cakes and pies. "Nice, I have enough sweets to last me a month."

From Ginny, he got a framed photo of himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Smiling sadly to himself, still trying to suppress all thought of Sirius, a picture of all his friends that came with him to the Department of Mysteries wasn't helping.

"I put them in so much danger," Harry looked up from the photo, a few tears fell from his brilliant, emerald eyes. He looked towards the window and saw the sky darkening and it started to sprinkle. Harry frowned, what is going on with this weather.

To remove himself from this funk, he picked up the next gift. The tag told him it was from Ron, ripping through the wrapping paper; a pair of black gloves fell out, seekers gloves.

Harry— Happy Birthday mate. Enjoy the gloves, I know for sure, Dumbledore will end the lifetime ban, you'll be flying again for Gryffindor in no time. I'm really sorry for what happened to Sirius, Hermione's letter is from both of us. Read it, the letter will talk more about what happened in the ministry.

Best Mates,

Ron

Harry sighed; he knew his friends would want to bring up the subject of Sirius soon. All summer he has been getting letters from both of them, dancing around the subject. He knew their silence wouldn't last, Harry just hopes Hermione's letter isn't going to tell him to sod off for almost getting them killed. With a little amount of trepidation Harry picked up the book shaped package that he just knew was from Hermione.

"Typical Hermione, she definitely loves her books," ripping the paper off he discovered a book titled "Wizarding Culture and Traditions," by Anton Melvile. At least I wont be ignorant about the Wizarding world anymore after reading this book, thought Harry.

Harry opened the book to briefly glance over the table of contents, when one chapter title nearly jumped off the page.

Chapter 3… 16 Years Old, The Time of Magical Inheritances.

Harry quickly moved to chapter 3 knowing that this chapter would hold some answers for his sudden change in appearance.

The 16th birthday in the Wizarding world is celebrated as a time for magical growth and development. In most cases, the average wizard and witch will experience an increase in their magical ability. A week or two is needed to adjust to the increase in magic; afterwards, most spells become easier to cast.

However, for those few with magical creature and beings blood in their family line, magical inheritance presents itself in more than increase in magical ability. Depending on the creature or being in the family tree, the witch or wizard will start to express different characteristics. These will range from a slight change in appearance to an increase in physical strength and mental strength. The changes all depend on which creature or being and how much blood is in your family line.

Harry put down the book, looking shocked. That's it, he thought, there must be magical creature blood in the Potter family tree.

"But which magical creature, there are so many, I'll never know what I really am," exclaimed Harry as he flopped back to lay flat in bed. It's not like I can ask my father, what I am, he thought.

Harry turned to the right staring into Hedwig's amber eyes. "I wonder if my dad left any journals, I bet there might be some boxes of belongings from my parents in my Gringotts vault."

"Woot.."

"Was that a yes in owl language," Harry jokingly said. "There is no way Dumbledore is going to let me go to Gringotts," Harry said looking sadly out of the window.

"I have to know, Hedwig, I'm going. What Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him."

Harry started to plan, he didn't know for sure if an Order guard was still outside, but knowing how overprotective Dumbledore is, a guard is probably always outside keeping him save. I'll take my chances, he thought.

Getting dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt, Harry found a dark blue robe with a hood, in order to hide his identity once inside Diagon Alley. Looking around his room, he found an old ski cap of Dudley's and put it on to cover up not only his scar but the top of his pointed ears.

"Can't be too careful can I," telling Hedwig, who was watching him quickly move around the room. Harry watched as Hedwig flew off of her perch onto his bed, grabbed the letter from Hermione and Ron, and flew to his desk.

"Right their letter, I'll read it when I get back Hedwig. I need to make it to Diagon Alley and back before anyone notices I'm missing," said Harry. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and checking to make sure the sky cap was on over his ears, Harry went to the door of his room. Double checking to make sure he had his wand, money for the Knight Bus and Gringotts key he put on the cloak and as quiet as possible went down stairs and out the back door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Making sure that all of himself was covered and hoping that Mundungus Fletcher was on guard duty right now, Harry crept quietly around the house to the front sidewalk. Nearly holding his breath to make sure no one heard him, he swiftly made it down Privet Drive to Magnolia Crescent. Sure that no one was following him; he walked a couple of more blocks to a more secluded area of Little Whinging.

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, after looking around to make sure no one was watching and stuffed it into his robe pocket. After putting up the hood of his robe, Harry pulled out his wand and called the Knight bus.

Quickly jumping back to make sure he was not run over; with a bang, the Knight Bus appeared right in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch and wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go," announced the familiar voice of Stan Shunpike.

"Thank you, Leaky Cauldron please," said Harry in what he hoped was a deeper voice that Stan wouldn't recognize.

"Right, Leaky Cauldron Ern, that'll be Eleven Sickles," Stan said as Harry handed him the money. Harry was glad that there were chairs instead of beds on the bus right now.

"Take 'er away, Ern," Stan said, and with a bang the Knight Bus was moving.

Since there was only one more person on the Knight Bus, the ride to the Leaky Cauldron took no time at all.

"Right, this is your stop," said Stan.

"Thank you," Harry happily said, glad to be off of the bus, even with such a short ride he was glad to be back on land. Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron not stopping to look at anyone; he made it outside and through the arch in no time.

The mood in Diagon Alley was very different the last time he was here, during the summer before third year. Now that Voldemort's return has been made public the fear going through Diagon Alley is very noticeable. Not slowing down, Harry quickly made it to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Getting out his key, Harry made it over to an available goblin. "I need to go to my vault," Harry told the teller.

The goblin took the key and looked at Harry debatably. After a few moments the goblin finally spoke, "did you want to withdrawal any money today Mr. Potter."

"No, I wanted to look inside of my vault and see if there were any belongings of my parents that I might have missed the last time I came here," Harry said quietly.

"Personal artifacts belonging to the Potters wouldn't be in your trust vault Mr. Potter, they would be in the Potter family vault," the goblin said.

Surprised, Harry quickly exclaimed, "I have two vaults!"

The goblin teller chuckled a little bit, "yes Mr. Potter, the trust vault you are currently using was set up by your parents for the sole purpose of your education. However, the other vault is the Potters main family vault. You can remove artifacts, such as books and portraits, but you can't remove any money until you've become a legal adult at 17."

Excited that he might find all the answers he's looking for Harry eagerly told the teller that he wanted to visit the family vault. After a very long ride down to the vault Harry was told only a Potter could open the fault.

"All you have to do Mr. Potter is put your hand on the door and state your full name, the vault will know if you are lying," the goblin explained.

Harry got out of the cart, moved onto the platform and up to the door. He placed a hand in the middle of the door and loudly said, "Harry James Potter." The door and his hand glowed briefly and after a couple of seconds the door opened.

Harry was shocked, is the understatement of the year. He had no idea the Potters had this much money. He can pretty much never work a day in his life and still life comfortably, with all the huge piles of gold in the vast vault. Trying to get over his shock Harry walked further into the vault hoping to find some journals belonging to his father and while he is here maybe he can find some journals of his mother, too.

On one side of the vault there were at least 20 book cases piled high with books. The task ahead of him was daunting. It will take weeks to find personal journals of my parents, he thought. When Harry made it over to the bookcases, he felt highly drawn to one shelf. Bending down to search through the books on the shelf, Harry's hand grazed over a small leather bound book and he shivered. Picking up the book, Harry flipped open the cover and realized it was a journal.

Their on the first page was a drawing of a beautiful lake filled with floating water lilies.

"Mom," Harry was so excited to find something belonging to his mother. He has been told by many people that he had his mother's eyes, she was very kind and that she was excellent in charms. Other than that, Harry doesn't know anything about her.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I thought it best to start a brand new journal for a brand new me. Today was my 16__th__ birthday and color me surprise when I wake up and find a whole new me. I was shocked when I walked into the bathroom this morning, nearly screaming my head off. My hair which up to yesterday had been at my shoulders, now my auburn hair is at my waist. My eyes which I always thought were a boring green are now a sparkling emerald. The real kicker, my ears are pointy now. _

_I can't believe this I Lily Evans, __muggleborn__, went through a magical creature inheritance transformation. I couldn't wait to tell my parents and Petunia. One of my parents must come from a squib line. __I ran into the living room and to my shock the only one who wasn't shocked was my dad. Apparently he knew he came from a squib line, and just never told us. That explains why my father was so excited when I received my Hogwarts letter at 11. He sat us all down and told us about his family. Apparently, at one time the Evans was a proud Wizarding family from Eastern Europe. A long time ago an Evans by the name of Sebastian vacationed in Greece and came across a Naiad in a lake.__ Her name was Helena and__ Sebastian was her mate, they instantly fell in love and married. They had __three __children, all boys, so the gene was passed on to them but was never activated, because only females __can __become Naiads. At one point in history the Evans line started only producing squibs__, until I was born. I am the first female Evans witch in centuries so the dormant Naiad gene activated when I turned 16. _

_I am so excited;__ I am a Naiad, a W__ater Nymph. I can manipulate water, I can even make it rain one day when I get stronger. _

"Merlin," Harry said loudly. Wait, he thought, if only female Evans can become water Nymphs, than why am I showing all the same characteristics as my mother.

Harry gasped in realization, "the storms, they must be my fault; I must be making it so stormy lately because I've been depressed about Sirius."

"But how, can a male be a water Nymph," Harry said again. At that moment a sharp pain jolted through his scar causing him to drop his mother's journal and grab on to his forehead.

"Owww," Harry groaned, Voldemort is certainly happy about something, which is definitely not good for everyone else.

Then it hit him, just as suddenly as the pain in his forehead came, so did this realization. Harry was hit with the killing curse; it must have somehow activated the dormant Nymph gene in him even though he's male. Harry quickly picked up his mother journal and put it in the pocket of his robe. He needed to get back to Privet Drive before anyone realizes he's gone.

Making sure his hood is back on, Harry left the vault knowing that he must return one day to thoroughly look through all of his families' possessions. After a long cart ride back to the lobby, Harry said goodbye and thank you to the goblin and headed out of the bank. Before Harry even made it five steps away from Gringotts, the sky started to darken and everything in the Alley went silent.

Seconds later the unmistakable sound of his mother pleading for Harry's life was heard.

Dementor's are attacking Diagon Alley. "Bloody Hell!"

To be continued…..

A/N Wow, second chapter, I'm on a role. This is very exciting. Next chapter, attack on Diagon Alley and Harry learns more about his mother and himself. Stay Tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic..

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP.

_/Parseltongue/_

Water Lily Lives On

Dementor's are attacking Diagon Alley. "Bloody Hell!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry quickly made his way to a shadowed corner of Diagon Alley. He looked around and realized that Diagon Alley is now a lot more crowded than when he came through earlier. He needed to help, he knew that but he had to make sure that no one saw who was helping, especially with his new appearance.

Right now only dementor's were attacking but if people knew the Boy-Who-Lived was alone in the Alley, word could get back to Voldemort and he would send a lot of Death Eaters just to get at Harry.

Harry waited to the moment the dementor's came into view; for the first time since learning the spell Harry's happy memory was his mother. Ever since he entered the Wizarding world people have told him how much he looks like his father; with only his eye color coming from his mother. Now though, now he is Lily's son, he is proud of his creature inheritance he is a nymph, just like his mother.

"I love you mom," Harry whispered softly to himself, before yelling, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry was stunned when two bright, silvery figures jumped out of his wand. One was the familiar animagus form of his father, a stag. The second figure was that of a doe. It didn't take too much thought to realize that the doe was probably the animagus form of his mother. As one the stag and the doe, his father and mother took off towards hundreds of dementor's terrorizing the Alley.

Many other silvery forms followed the Stag and Doe's lead and charged down the dementor's. A fight which felt like an eternity to Harry in reality only lasted ten minutes was finally over, with the last of the dementor's being chased away.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, which turned to a gasp of horror, there were at least a dozen figures lying still on the ground. He couldn't tell whether they had been kissed or trampled in the crowd as dozens of people tried to flee into nearby shops or back into the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a terrifying sight to see so many people fallen. I need to get out of here, Harry thought, before someone see's me. He started making his way back towards the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to not be noticed in the panic and aftermath of the battle. He was nearly there, when he heard several dozen pops. Looking up Harry saw the red robes signifying Aurors, also noticing several of the faces, meant that the Order had arrived too.

About to panic now himself, Harry started to move to the right towards Magical Menagerie and away from the arriving Aurors and Order members. He entered the shop along with several other shoppers all trying to get out of the way of the Aurors and arriving St. Mungo's mediwitch and wizards.

Since he was here and waiting for a chance to leave the Alley, Harry decided to take a look around the shop at all the weird known and unknown creatures. A group of cages caught his attention, when he heard several whispered words of discontent.

_/Stupid_ _humans let me out of this cage/_

_/Be__ quiet, at least we are fed regularly/_

_/Doesn't matter, I want out/_ The snake that just talked caught Harry's eye immediate, she was a beautiful dark brown snake with a red triangular head and underside. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Harry walked over to the cage and bent down to get a closer look.

_/Ssss__ water being, I love water too. Take me home with you/_ the snake said.

As softly as possible, Harry bent even closer to the cage and said, _/hi, my name __iss__ Harry, would you want to come home with me. I have an owl, you would have to promise not to attach her/_

_/Yes, please take me home. I promise not to attach your owl, or hu__rt anyone unless you tell me too/_ the feminine snake voice hissed.

"Hi there, I see you're interested in the _Nerodia __erythrogaste__r_" the store clerk asked.

Harry looked puzzled, "the what?"

The clerk laughed a little, "sorry that's the Latin name of the species of snake you're looking at, the more common name is the red-bellied water snake."

"Does the snake have to stay in or around water every day," Harry questioned.

"No, common misconception over its name, the snake is semi-aquatic. It likes to be in or around water but it doesn't need to be all the time. So are you interested."

"Yes, I definitely want to buy her," Harry said happily. "How do you know it's a she," asked the clerk.

"Just a guess," Harry said quietly hoping he didn't make the man suspicious.

"Let me just transfer her to a cardboard traveling case, and that will be 7 galleons." Harry took out the money and handed it to the clerk while telling him it was unnecessary to put her in another box.

Harry moved back the lid of the cage and picked up the beautiful snake, all the while being watched nervously by the store clerk. Finally the clerk spoke up, "are you sure you don't need a carrying box."

The snake which is about 2 and a half feet long started to wrap itself around Harry's shoulder, when she was secure Harry turned to the clerk and responded, "yes, I'm sure. Do you have any mice I can buy, too?"

"Yes, we have some mice that have temporary freezing charm on them, all you have to do is touch your wand to one and say thaw. Two dozen mice for a galleon."

"Thanks," Harry said passing over another galleon to the clerk. Now finished with his unexpected side trip, Harry moved back to the front on the shop. Looking out of the shop window to make sure no Aurors or Order members were in the vicinity; seeing the path to the Leaky Cauldron clear, it took no time at all to be back outside into muggle London, hailing down the Knight bus again.

10 minutes later, Harry was back to the secluded area of Little Whinging not far off of Privet Drive. After telling his new snake friend that she couldn't talk to him until they're back in his room, Harry realized he really needed to find out her name. Repeatedly calling her snake is not polite by any species.

Harry slipped back on his invisibility cloak, making sure the snake, mice and his mom's journal were still all secure in his robe pockets and on his shoulder. He quietly and quickly made it back to the Dursley's in no time, hoping that no one discovered his absence. It was now late afternoon, when Harry managed to get back into his room, without encountering anyone. He took off his invisibility cloak, and set the snake down on his desk. Looking over at Hedwig he saw her staring at the snake.

"It's okay Hedwig, she promised she wouldn't hurt you," Harry said. Amber eyes turned to him and gave what he hoped was an encouraging hoot. Harry turned back to the snake and finally was able to ask her, her name.

_/Hi, I forgot to ask you in the store, what is your name/_

_/I don't have a name yet, every human that has walked by my cage has just cal__led me snake. Will you name me/ _the snake asked.

_/Sure/ _Harry quickly pulled out the mice and his mom's journal out of his pocket. After taking off his robe and ski cap, and putting the mice to the side; Harry started to flip through the journal hoping for some inspiration.

Harry became inspired by one entry, half of which was written in a language he's never seen before. Reading further, Harry discovered it was ancient Greek. My mom must have studied the culture and language after learning about our Nymph ancestor Helena. One word and meaning that stuck out the most in the whole journal entry was Kalos, meaning beautiful by reason of purity of heart and life.

Kalos is a perfect name for her, Harry told himself; she is a stunning snake and a kindred spirit who loves water just as much as I do now.

Turning to the snake coiled up on his desk, Harry softly hissed /_Kalos__, your name should be __Kalos/_

_/I like it, I'm tired now, it has been a long day/_

_/Sleep well/ _Harry said. Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was now 5 o'clock in the evening. It has been a long day, he told himself. Knowing that he couldn't show himself to his magic hating relatives without finding a way to hide some of his new changes; Harry picked up the present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and started eating one of the steak and kidney pies. Wondering why he suddenly feels starving, Harry remembered that he forgot to eat today.

After finishing the steak and kidney pie and a slice of cake, Harry picked up his mother's journal and settled on his bed. He knew some of his changes could be easily explained. He can tell people he used a hair growth potion in order to make his hair less wild and more manageable; muggle contact lenses to explain not needing to wear glasses anymore and the slightly darker green color.

However, there is no way to explain the now pointy ears. Wizards and witches would know the moment they saw his ears, that he underwent a magical creature inheritance. There is no doubt about it he has to hide his ears. Harry is very proud to be a Nymph, just like his mother; but it is possible this change happened for a reason; maybe this is the power the Dark Lord knows not, that the prophecy was speaking about.

Voldemort cannot learn of his change, the element of surprise can mean a chance for getting out of this war alive. Flipping through the journal Harry found several pages devoted to everything his mother learned about a Nymphs power. Reading quickly down the page, Harry found it, his answers.

_Dearest Journal,_

_Before I return to Hogwarts for my 6__th__ year, I have decided to use an ancient Nymph glamour to hide the presence of my pointy ears. Don't get me wrong I love being a Nymph; I just don't want to be constantly stared at and talked about. I just want to be Lily for right now._

_Thankfully the spell doesn't require a wand, so I won't be detected by the ministry wards for doing underage magic. The spell taps into the innate powers of a Water Nymph, powers that I hope someday I will fully understand and be able to access. I found the spel__l in a book my father gave me, p__a__s__sed down by many generations of Evans, hoping that someday a witch would be born, needing the knowledge that so few know. _

_The spell written in ancient Greek is __Ajkohv__Sigavw__, roughly translated it means ears kept secret. All I had to do was place my hands over my ears and say the spell, simple really. There is unfortunately one catch, my one true mate will be able to see through the glamour and see my ears; I'll decide what to do later if that even happens later. I doubt I'm going to find my mate roaming the halls of Hogwarts._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The last line of the entry caused Harry to snort a bit, finding it funny that his mom did find her mate roaming the halls of Hogwarts, or the Hogwarts express. Depending on when his dad first saw his mom when they went back for their 6th year.

Deciding he also wouldn't worry about finding his mate right now; Harry covered both of his ears and whispered Ajkohv Sigavw. Not feeling anything different, Harry quickly got up and went to the bathroom to look into the mirror. A pleased smile spread across his face, no more pointy ears. One disaster diverted on to the next.

Moving back into his room Harry picked up the note from Hermione and Ron that was sitting on his desk. He opened the letter up and read.

Dear Harry,

First of all, Happy birthday. Both Ron and I wish very much that we could be with you and celebrate what I hope is a happy 16th birthday. **Seriously mate, this is me Ron, I asked my mum countless number of times if we could pick you up and bring you back to the Burrow for the rest of summer. No go mate, we aren't even at the Burrow this summer, not safe enough. We're at the same place as last summer. **Thank you Ron for being succinct, anyways Harry, I am sorry to say that this letter is more than a birthday message. We need to talk about what happened at the Department of Mysteries.

First of all, it is not your fault. Hasn't Dumbledore said before that older and wiser wizards have been fooled or misled by Voldemort? You went to go save Sirius; it was the right thing to do and both Ron and I would follow you again, if it happened all over. **Bloody right she is mate**** Us three stick together no matter what's going down. **Right and you know that if the situation was reversed that Sirius wouldn't hesitate a second before going to rescue you. Once again, IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. Do you understand yet Harry James Potter?

**Calm down Hermione, you don't have to use his middle name, your starting to sound like my mum**** Scary!!! **Oh, shut-up Ronald. All three of us are still best friends and we'll always be best friends, so don't even think about trying to distance yourself from us for our protection. Both Ron and I would be targets whether we're friends with you or not. Got it! **He got it Hermione, Bloody ****Hell;**** I think everyone has got it. After all that has been said**** today we still wish you a ****Happy Birthday Harry****. Hope to see you soon. **Bye Harry, see you soon.

Hermione **and Ron**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry sat on his bed completely stunned, they both still wanted to be his friend. They were both so adamant about the Department of Mysteries not being his fault. A couple of tears leaked down his face, as Harry went to swipe them away he looked outside and noticed that it started to sprinkle again. Harry groaned, and closed his eyes trying to rein in his emotions. Feeling calm and relaxed Harry opened his eyes and looked outside again noticing that it worked and the rain stopped.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he needed to watch his emotions carefully, and the last thing he wanted was to flood Little Whinging. Suddenly feeling very tired, Harry got dressed for bed and went to sleep, the first peaceful sleep in weeks.

Harry slept on, not knowing the chaos tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet is going to bring to the door step of 4 Privet Drive.

To be continued…..

A/N: Does a little happy dance. Long chapter, took me forever it seems, but well worth it. I got reviews and hits…. Yes! Thanks everyone, I'm glad you all like my story so far.

Next chapter…chaos ensues. Harry is so glad he put a glamour over his ears, because he is getting some visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic..

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP.

_/Parseltongue/_

Water Lily Lives On

Harry slept on, not knowing the chaos tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet is going to bring to the door step of 4 Privet Drive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tap…tap….tap…

Harry groaned, "not again, too early."

Tap….tap…. tap tap

Harry groaned again, turning over in his small bed and trying to get as far away as possible from the incessant tapping of the Daily Prophet owl.

At the end of his 5th year, and the Ministry finally acknowledging the return of Voldemort; Harry knew it was necessary to order a subscription to the Daily Prophet. He knew that his friends wouldn't be able to tell him anything important fearing that the owl could be intercepted. Now with a year subscription paid in advance, Harry hopes that he could stay semi-informed of Voldemort moves.

It was barely 6:30 in the morning, the sun was still peaking over the horizon; all Harry wanted to do was to go back to sleep, yesterday had been so long and busy.

A second noise was added to the mix, which made Harry final get up and move to the window.

_/Harry, can I eat the annoying owl/_ hissed Kalos.

/_No __Kalos__, you can't eat the owl/_ Harry hastily hissed to her after letting in the owl, the second after untying the paper, the owl was back out of the window flying away from the house as quickly as possible.

/_I think you scared it/_ Harry said after chuckling a bit.

/_Good, it was bothersome, and I'm hungry/_ Harry threw the paper onto his bed and moved to the bag of mice. Placing one mouse onto the desk and making sure Kalos was watching; Harry tapped the mouse with his wand and said thaw.

Within seconds both the mouse and Kalos were moving, when things settled down and Kalos moved to coil back onto the desk, all Harry could see was the tip of mouse tail dangling from her mouth.

Eww, Harry thought, as he walked over to Hedwig to give her some owl treats.

"Morning girl," Harry whispered.

Feeling the need for another long shower, Harry picked up a towel and headed for the bathroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drying off, Harry made it back to his room 30 minutes later, once again feeling both peaceful and relaxed. Thinking, I probably have to be in or around water at least once a day to keep the water Nymph in me happy.

Settling back on his bed, he picked up the Daily Prophet, knowing that it would most likely be detailing the attack on Diagon Alley yesterday. Harry froze the second he saw the moving photo on the front page.

Under the, Dementor's Attack Diagon Alley headline, was a photo of a Stag and Doe patronus leading the charge against the dementor's. Harry sat frozen for several minutes just staring at the photo. He was in so much trouble. The moment someone like Remus or Professor Dumbledore see's the photo they'll know he was at Diagon Alley.

Hell, everyone who attended Hogwarts his third year, saw the Stag patronus he cast at Malfoy during the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw.

"I'm dead," Harry said to himself. Finally, shaking himself out of a stupor, he decided to read the article.

**Dementor's Attack Diagon Alley**

**5 People Kissed, 1 Person Trampled to Death**

Yesterday, July 31, innocent Diagon Alley shoppers were attacked by what witnesses say were more than a hundred dementors. Frightened and terrified, most shoppers rushed for the safety of nearby stores. A big thank you goes out to the valiant, heroics by several merchants and shoppers, their combined patronus' chased away the dementor's. This reporter asks for a moment of silence for the 6 people who lost their lives.

The biggest question that should be on everyone's mind, where were the Aurors, why didn't they arrive until after the battle was over? Is Minister Fudge doing enough to protect the great witches and wizards of the United Kingdom?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry set down the paper, taking his mind off of is imminent demise by the Order, to focus on the question asked by the Prophet.

"Why did, the Aurors take so long to arrive," whispered Harry. Thinking to himself, we really do need a new Minister of Magic, one who isn't corrupt, one who cares more about keeping people protected rather than keeping their job.

Before Harry could think more on the subject, he was distracted by the door bell ringing. Looking at the clock, it was only 7:30 in the morning. Harry could hear his uncle's angry grumblings in the hallway and all the way down the stairs.

"7:30 in the blasted morning doesn't anybody have any manners these days," ranted Vernon.

Looking back at the cover of the newspaper, Harry wasn't very surprised when he heard his uncle start to yell about ill-mannered freaks polluting the door step of good upstanding normal citizens.

Seconds later Uncle Vernon was outside his room banging on his door, "boy, get down here and tell these freaks to leave."

Steeling himself for the interrogation that would surely begin the moment he arrived down stairs. Harry left his room and saw not only his uncle but his aunt and cousin too, congregated in the hallway glaring. A glare that only seemed to intensify the moment his relatives saw his new appearance.

Harry momentarily forgot that his relatives didn't see his new appearance yesterday. His aunt and uncles face will definitely mean bad news for him, the moment any witnesses down stairs leave.

"Morning," Harry meekly said. Not surprised at all when his greeting wasn't returned. The moment Harry reached the top of the stairs the large, beefy hand of his uncle clamped down on his shoulder. Gasping in pain at the vice like grip on his shoulder, Harry turned his attention to his uncle.

"What did you do to your hair, boy," spat the red faced, enraged uncle. "I will not have you performing your voodoo freak stuff in my house."

"Stop, please, you're hurting me," cried out Harry.

"I'll do more than hurt your shoulder the second those freaks down stairs leave my house. My family and I have put up with a lot of crap over the years, we have fed and clothed you, gave you a roof over your head. This is how you repay us, by performing that filth in your room. For all I know your freakishness will leak out of your room and hurt my Petunia and Dudders."

The grip on his shoulder continued to tighten throughout his uncle's angry spiel, seconds before the bones in his shoulder broke a terrifying and powerful voice from down stairs made his uncle let go.

"Mr. Dursley, you will remove your hand from your nephew and back away." The steely, hard tone of voice and waves of powerful magic washing over everyone in the house caused Vernon to quickly run down the hall, away from Harry. The slamming of a door signified the Dursley's locking themselves into the master bedroom.

Looking down at Dumbledore with his wand outstretched in his hand and no twinkle present; Harry was once again reminded, why people say Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort fears.

"Are you okay Harry," Dumbledore asked while lowering his wand.

"Yes professor, thank you."

Calmer and with a bit of a twinkle returning to his eyes Dumbledore spoke, "I believe Harry, that you have some explaining to do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Walking into the living room with Dumbledore in the lead, Harry wasn't surprised to see Remus standing near the fireplace holding a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

"Nice to see you again Professor Lupin," Harry said trying to sound innocent.

"Remus, Harry, I haven't been your professor for a couple of years now," he softy chided. Hearing the weariness in Remus' voice, Harry looked at him more closely. Still wearing a shabby set of robes and a small, tired smile; Harry saw a deep sense of sadness shining through the werewolf's amber eyes.

"How are you holding up Remus," Harry questioned. Feeling a tightness start to form in his chest, as he started to think about Sirius; Harry had to quickly close his eyes and calm his breathing before it started to rain. Remus must miss Sirius very much, Harry thought.

"I'm okay Harry, I'll survive, I always do," replied Remus.

A throat clearing moved Harry's attention from Remus to Dumbledore.

"Sit Harry, we have much to discuss," said Dumbledore after moving to sit in Uncle Vernon's favorite chair. Harry and Remus moved to sit side by side on the couch.

After setting down today's edition of the Daily Prophet in front of Harry on the coffee table, Remus asked, "do you have anything important to tell us?"

Harry picked up the paper and just stared at the photo of his stag and doe patronus, all the while, internally debating the pros and cons of telling the truth to Remus and Dumbledore. I really don't want Voldemort to find out about my magical inheritance, Harry thought. This secret could be the deciding factor of either living or dying in this war.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore started to say.

Harry made his choice, if he couldn't trust these two people, who have meant so much to him, then whom can he trust in this world. Dumbledore has always been a beacon of light that has slightly guided him through life.

Harry silently snorted to himself and thought; I know that Dumbledore can be a little manipulative, but living through several wars has no doubt left their mark. Harry knew that Dumbledore truly cares; you could see the sincerity in his face when they talked at the end of 5th year.

Remus, on the other hand, was Harry's last living link to his parents and even though he wasn't as close to Remus as he was to Sirius; Harry knew that Remus would keep his secrets. Plus, Remus might know some information about his mother that won't be in her journal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Sighing, Harry put down the paper and began his tell his tale. He told them all about waking up on his birthday to find a whole new appearance; reading about magical creature inheritances in Hermione's birthday present, and deciding to go to his vault in Gringotts hoping to find some journals belonging to his parents.

He then told them about finding his mother's journal, her father being a squib and finally learning the truth about his creature inheritance.

"I'm a water Nymph. My mother wrote that only females in the Evans family have the capability of becoming a Nymph, and I concluded that being hit with the Killing Curse must have somehow activated the gene in me," finished Harry.

"I swear, I was very careful when I went to Diagon Alley. I had the hood up on my robe and a ski cap over my scar and ears," Harry explained.

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Remus and back, laughing a little at their open and dazed expressions.

"I knew your mother was stunning, but I never knew that she was a Nymph. Her love for being in or around the lake at Hogwarts makes a lot more sense now," Remus explained. Turning to look directly at Harry he asked, "I wonder if your father knew."

"There is no doubt, dad had to have known, and probably the first day of your 6th year. My mom wrote in her journal about a glamour that covers our ears, Nymph magic, that even Moody's eye wouldn't be able to see through. The one down side is a Nymph's one true mate can see through the glamour," lectured Harry.

Both Dumbledore and Remus started to laugh. Looking confused, Harry asked, "what?"

"That explains so much about the complete 180 change in James' behavior in 6th year. Lily must have given him an ultimatum to start acting more like an adult or she wouldn't go out with him, even if they were mates," explained Remus.

Dumbledore added, "James did change a lot in his 6th year. He became more studious, and was only in trouble a couple of times. His new maturity was the deciding factor of making him Head boy the following year."

Remus smiled and said, "James loved Lily since practically 1st year; he would have done anything to get your mothers approval."

Dumbledore chuckled one more time before expertly leading the conversation back to Harry's unauthorized trip to Diagon Alley. "I know you took many precautions before entering the Alley, but you could have been killed in the attack. You are also very lucky that Diagon Alley is not monitored for the use of underage magic."

Lowering his head, Harry sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I just really needed some answers, and I knew I couldn't have put anything in a letter, just in case it was intercepted."

"We'll talk more on this subject later; it is time for you to leave the Dursley's. I fear that with the earlier confrontation it would not be wise to leave you here any longer," Dumbledore sadly spoke.

"Where will I go, will I have to go to headquarters," Harry asked. Harry wasn't sure if he was prepared to return to Sirius house. On the one hand, he would be with his friends, whom he hasn't seen in over a month. However, he was worried that his tenuous grasp on his grief and emotions might be amplified in the house Sirius hated so much.

"Unfortunately yes, the ministry would never allow a student to take up residence inside the castle during the summer," responded Dumbledore.

"Well we might have a little bit of a problem then; it seems with my new Nymph powers, strong emotions like sadness and pain have been causing it to rain. I have already caused the wettest summer in Little Whinging history. What will I do if my emotions over power me in London," asked Harry.

After a moment of thinking over the situation Dumbledore decided, "occlumency would not only help you get control over your emotions, it might help you to harness and learn your new powers."

Harry slumped back into the couch groaning, "why occlumency and would Snape teach me?"

"Professor Snape, Harry," chided both Remus and Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued, "No, I have learned from my mistake. I will come to headquarters two nights a week and teach you myself."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said gratefully.

Harry was a little stunned when Dumbledore quickly stood up and strolled into the kitchen. After quickly following, he saw Dumbledore pick up a ladle, tapped it with his wand and said portus.

Turning back to Harry and Remus who also came into the kitchen, Dumbledore spoke, "hurry up and pack Harry, we need to be leaving."

Harry quickly made it back to his room and started throwing everything back into his trunk. Glad that he wasn't too much of a slob this summer, in a matter of minutes Harry closed his trunk and was ready to go.

Moving over to Hedwig and her cage, Harry opened up the window and told her to meet him at Order headquarters in London. After watching her fly through the window, he turned towards Kalos, who has been quietly observing.

/_Were __leaving __Kalos__, going to London to stay at another home until school starts/ _explained Harry.

_/Just as long as there is water and sun, I'm happy/_

_/There will be/ _promised Harry.

After picking up Kalos and draping her around his shoulders, Harry picked up his trunk and quickly made it back down stairs. Harry found Dumbledore and Remus waiting for him in the living room.

"Nice snake," Remus said after eyeing the serpent.

"Thanks," Harry replied happily. "I found her in Diagon Alley yesterday. Professor, Remus this is Kalos."

Stroking a finger down her triangular head Harry said /_Kalos__ this is Headmaster Dumbledore and a friend of my parents, __Remuss/_

_/Hello/ _hissed Kalos. After translating her greeting Harry moved towards Dumbledore and passed his trunk to Remus.

Harry made sure he had a firm grip on Hedwig's cage and Kalos before placing a finger onto the ladle, seconds later Harry felt the portkey activate and pull him away from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

A/N: Hello again, I am completely shocked and awed that I have received some reviews, especially since none of them are flames. I haven't written anything that isn't science related in about 3 years now, so writing fanfic is really a stretch for me. By the way, I now have a huge respect for all the authors out there. I never knew it was this hard, but staring at a blank computer screen for more than a day, made me realize how bloody hard writing fanfic is. I have all these ideas floating around in my mind, I just don't understand why it takes so long to finish a chapter. Damn my crappy imagination!!

Review response: I forgot who wrote the review, but the reviewer asked if Lily was alive, since the title is the Water Lily Lives On. I hope it became more clear in this chapter and the last chapter; Lily is living on through Harry. She isn't alive in the physical sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind of JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic..

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP.

_/Parseltongue/_

Water Lily Lives On

Harry made sure he had a firm grip on Hedwig's cage and Kalos before placing a finger onto the ladle, seconds later Harry felt the portkey activate and pull him away from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I hate portkey's," groaned Harry after picking himself off the floor. He looked over to the portrait of Mrs. Black and was surprised that she wasn't yelling about filthy half-bloods and blood traitors, especially after all the noise Hedwig's cage made falling to the floor.

Harry looked over to Dumbledore and whispered, "Why isn't she yelling?"

"You don't have to whisper Harry, I found an old spell which placed a localized silencing charm over her portrait; she can scream all she wants but nobody will hear her," Dumbledore smugly replied.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and followed Dumbledore and Remus up the stairs to the same room he shared with Ron last summer, all the while, trying to sooth Kalos after the bumpy landing.

"So," Harry started hesitantly, "who owns the house now?"

"Sirius left the house to the Order in his will. He also left money to several people; you Harry, Tonks and her mother, the Weasley's and me," answered Remus. Before Harry could ask another question, Remus added, "and before you ask, Kreacher isn't alive anymore, it would seem his old body couldn't survive the betrayal to his master."

Good, Harry thought, he didn't know what would happen if he had to see that house-elf again. After entering his old room, Harry moved to the nightstand under the window and placed Kalos in the sun. Hearing Kalos content hiss, he followed the two men back down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

Harry looked at his watch and realized that they must have spent a lot of time talking at his relative because it was now noon. Harry stopped both Remus and Dumbledore before they entered the kitchen.

"I'm planning on telling both Hermione and Ron the truth about my change, but I think the less people who know the better," said Harry.

"I agree Harry. Keeping your inheritance a secret will be very beneficial the next time you go up against Voldemort," spoke Dumbledore. Harry was relieved when they both readily agreed to keep his secret.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The moment after stepping into the kitchen Harry's vision was obscured by big, brown, bushy hair. Harry was thrilled to see Hermione and Ron again, especially following their kind words and reassurances in their letter.

"I'm happy to see you too Hermione," Harry quietly spoke in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered back.

"I'm getting there. Your letter helped a lot, and I am truly lucky that you and Ron are my friends."

Hermione leaned back from the hug with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm lucky too Harry."

Ron who was standing about a foot away from them entered the conversation, "we're all lucky. Hey mate, it's good to see you." Ron gave Harry a one arm hug. Hermione still feeling emotional wrapped her arms around both Harry and Ron and hugged them tightly.

"Isn't this so sweet, the Gryffindor Golden Trio is back together and if this overly sugary, saccharine moment doesn't end soon, I think I'm going to throw up a rainbow," drawled the voice of Harry's school yard enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Looking over to the kitchen table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to his mother Narcissa Malfoy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" loudly spat Harry. His mind just couldn't fathom why Malfoy and his mother were sitting in the kitchen of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Language, Harry," Molly Weasley quickly chastised.

Hermione quickly leaned back towards Harry to explain, "Lucius Malfoy was the leader of the group sent to the Department of Mysteries. When he failed and most of the Death Eaters were sent off to Azkaban, Voldemort decided that the Malfoy's needed to be punished. He is currently leaving his Death Eaters in Azkaban to suffer and he assigned a horrible task that Draco either carries out or Voldemort will kill his mother."

"What task?" Harry asked.

Before Hermione could answer his question Malfoy responded, "Kill the Headmaster, and don't say a word Potter, not all Slytherins have a desire to bow down and lick the boots of the Dark Lord. Not all of us are like my psychotic, murdering aunt. My only option was to take my mother and go to the Headmaster for protection."

"Enough of this depressing talk, lunch is ready everyone," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered people to the table.

"Harry dear, what did you do to your hair? It's far too long for a boy your age," continued Mrs. Weasley.

Both Hermione and Ron snapped their head towards Harry and took in his new appearance, echoing Mrs. Weasley's question.

Sitting down at the table between his friends, Harry nonchalantly answered, "oh, I decided to use a potion to grow it out, it's much more manageable now."

"Where are your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"I'm wearing contact lenses; if something were to happen to my glasses I would be completely blind; better safe than sorry."

Harry looked around the table and saw most people nod at his statement, and heard Mad-Eye Moody mutter Constant Vigilance from a few seats away. Everyone dug into their food, quietly starting conversations with their neighbors. Taking in the room, Harry saw that most Order members were present, including Professor McGonagall, Aurors Kingsley and Tonks, and all Weasley's except Charlie and Percy.

Harry even saw Fleur Delacour sitting next to Bill Weasley. Seeing that everyone was either focused on eating lunch or talking and not paying any attention to him; Harry quietly spoke to Ron and Hermione telling them that he needed to talk after lunch.

Once lunch was finished Dumbledore started to speak, "Remus and I have spoken to Harry and it was his patronus in the Daily Prophet this morning. Harry had some business to attend to at Gringotts yesterday, and while I believe it was foolish to go alone; he was well concealed. We need not speak anymore on this matter," concluded Dumbledore, looking pointedly at Molly Weasley.

"Children could you leave the room, the Order meeting will be starting in ten minutes," said Dumbledore while looking towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Rolling his eyes over being called a child, Harry and the others stood up and moved towards the door; before Harry could leave the kitchen Remus handed him a small pain potion vial.

Realizing that his shoulder did still hurt, Harry took the vial and said, "Thanks, Remus."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the four students moved up the stairs towards the room Harry and Ron share, Harry asked, "why does Malfoy get to stay for the Order meeting?"

"Besides Professor Snape, Malfoy and his mother are the only other people that have inside information regarding Voldemort's plans," answered Hermione.

"I still don't like the git," Ron said petulantly.

"You don't have to like him Ron, but you have to appreciate what he did. He told the Headmaster about the plot against his life, he's protecting his mother, and it's not going to be easy for him when we all go back to school. Voldemort's supporters at school will see Malfoy's actions as a personal betrayal against the Dark Lord," explained Hermione.

Hermione continued, "so, what do you want to tell us Harry?"

"Umm, Ron, Hermione why don't I show you my new familiar first before I tell you anything," said Harry after they all entered his room.

"Is that the polite way of telling me to go away?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned around to face Ginny who was standing by the door, with a glare on her face.

"It's just.." Harry started.

"Just what," interrupted Ginny. "I thought we're all friends, why can't I hear what you have to say, too? Didn't I also go to the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry flinched at the casual mention of the disaster at the Ministry. "You're right Ginny, we're all friends and I can trust you with what I have to say."

Harry spent the next half an hour telling his friends the truth about his new appearance and his trip to Diagon Alley. He finished by telling them what little he knew about Nymph's, and that he needed to read more of his mothers journal to fully understand his new abilities.

Harry looked towards his friends to gauge their reactions. Hermione looked ecstatic; she had a glint in her eyes that he knew meant that she was dying to get to a library. Ron looked happy for Harry but resigned, knowing that Hermione will make them all go to the library the second they return to Hogwarts.

Harry was uncertain about Ginny's reaction; her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger and she just kept staring at his ears.

She finally spoke, "only your true mate can see though the glamour?" She shook her head as if not believing the facts.

"I thought that we would get together. But I, I can't see through the glamour," said Ginny looking devastated.

Not really knowing what to say, Harry replied, "we're friends Ginny, we were always just going to be friends. I never saw us as anything more, sorry. Plus, I'm pretty certain that my mate is a guy."

Ginny stood up looking angry and hurt, screamed, "a guy, you poof! How dare you lead me on, believing that we were going to become a couple. You're a filthy creature. You're a Freak!" Ginny ran from the room, tears falling down her face.

During Ginny's anger fueled tirade, Harry started to shrink in on himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and putting his chin on his knees. A lifetime of verbal abuse from the Dursley's all came back. He knew his relatives always thought him worthless, a freak, but to hear it said by someone he considered a friend, truly hurt.

"I'm sorry," Harry softly spoke.

"Don't be Harry, I knew you never saw her as anything more than a friend. I really thought she was over the crush, too. You weren't leading her on, Ginny had no right to be so hurt," Hermione quickly said to reassure Harry.

"Hermione's right mate, Ginny's wrong. You aren't a freak, and being gay is very common in the Wizarding World, hell, Charlie's gay. What Ginny said, was her just being mean and spiteful," said Ron.

Outside the sky was quickly darkening, a torrential down pour started over Grimmauld Place and half of London. Hermione looked out the window, just as lightening lit the sky. Her brain working furiously, she looked from the window to Harry's hunched over figure back to the window.

"I'm a freak," Hermione heard Harry whisper. Hurriedly moving to sit next to Harry, she tried to calm and reassure him, telling him that everything was going to be fine; he wasn't a freak, Ginny's completely wrong.

A crash of thunder overhead was so loud that the foundation of the house shook. Hermione looked over to Ron and squeaked, "Help."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Meanwhile, down stairs in the kitchen that same crash of thunder momentarily silenced everyone in the Order. Most members were looking incredulously out of the kitchen window, not understanding where the sudden storm came from. That next moment the Order members watched in disbelieve as Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin ran from the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dumbledore and Remus made it to Harry and Ron's room in record time. After entering the room Remus made his way towards Ron to find out what happened, while Dumbledore went and kneeled down right in front of Harry.

Hermione moved out of the way, hoping that the Professor could help her friend.

Dumbledore started to calmly speak, "Harry, Harry, you need to calm your emotions down."

Dumbledore began to worry when Harry didn't respond or acknowledge his presence. Placing both hands over Harry's temples Dumbledore used Legimency to swiftly enter his mind. Once in his mind, Dumbledore found himself sitting with Harry in a small dark room, with a slanted ceiling.

Dumbledore reached into the pocket of his robes and took out his wand, "lumos." Once light filled the small room, he was able to see Harry more easily. Harry was rocking back and forth on the small cot, repeating two words over and over.

"Worthless freak…. Worthless freak…"

Dumbledore's heart newly broke seeing his favorite student in so much pain, too much for someone so young.

"Harry, please listen to me. You are not a freak; you are a powerful, intelligent young man destined for great things. You aren't worthless either Harry, I'm proud of you, your parents would be proud, too."

Harry finally stopped rocking and looked at Dumbledore through the fringe of his bangs. He then looked around and grimaced when he recognized the cupboard under the stairs.

"What's going on, and how did we get here?" questioned Harry.

"We are in your mind Harry; something must have happened that caused you to retreat inwards. Coming here was your way to manage your emotions and pain," answered Dumbledore.

"Ginny didn't react well to not being my mate, and her comments were very hurtful."

"You do realize that her comments were said out of anger, that there is no truth to them," said Dumbledore.

Nodding his head without any conviction, Harry asked, "how do we get out of here?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "all you have to do is picture yourself back in your room in Grimmauld Place; I'll leave now and see you in a minute." Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort.

A second later Harry was all alone in his old bedroom, looking around one more time; Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself back in his room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After opening his eyes, Harry looked up from his knees and stared right into concerned blue eyes. He looked beyond Dumbledore's shoulder and saw Remus, Ron and Hermione a few feet away from his bed also looking concerned and worried.

Hearing light rain hit the window, Harry looked outside. Standing up from the floor and sitting down on the bed next to Harry, Dumbledore looked out the window, too. He was happy to see the rain coming to a stop.

"Good job Harry," said Dumbledore sounding proud.

Once the rain stopped Harry looked towards Dumbledore and said sheepishly, "sorry, I didn't mean to make it rain again."

Hermione moved forward and sat on Ron's bed, right across from Harry. "It's not your fault Harry; you haven't learned to control your Nymph power. You also must realize that Ginny is completely wrong, having magical creature blood or being gay does not make you a freak."

"Is that what Ms. Weasley said? Harry, there are so many witches and wizards around the world with all different amounts of creature blood. I even have a small amount of creature blood in my line. You don't think these twinkling blue eyes are normal, do you?" Dumbledore said, surprising everyone in the room.

"You're a magical creature, too?" Harry asked looking delighted.

"Yes, there is some Fae blood in the Dumbledore line. I even have a little bit of a point to the top of my ears too, and being gay is far more common and tolerated in the Wizarding World then in the muggle world. In the Wizarding World, love and magical compatibility is more of a deciding factor for two people to get together," explained Dumbledore.

The angry voices of Ginny and Uncle Vernon were shoved to the very back of his mind, and he basked in the reassurances of his friends.

Hermione got his attention before saying, "it doesn't matter to me, who you love Harry; you're my best friend, you'll always be my best friend."

"She's right mate, we'll always be best mates," added Ron.

Harry smiled at both of them and for the first time this summer truly felt happy and wanted. "Thanks guys."

"Maybe you should get some rest before dinner Harry, you've had a couple of really busy days and you must feel exhausted," said Remus.

"I am, and a nap would be great, thanks Remus."

Dumbledore stood up and headed towards the door with the others following him. He turned around right before leaving the room and told Harry, "I will be back in a couple of days; we will start our Occlumency lessons then. I'll also bring a couple of books for you to read, to better understand mind magic."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry and he started to lean back in bed.

Right before Harry fell asleep he heard Ron ask about the rain, and smiled at Hermione's response.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever read. Harry is a water Nymph; he also must be a Hyades, a bringer of rain…."

Harry was completely out before he heard the rest of Hermione's lecture.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Happy dance… I finally got the next chapter done… It took forever and if anyone is interested, Hyades, in Greek Mythology, means "the rainy ones." Hyades are a sisterhood of nymphs, so in this story Harry's ancestor Helena was a water Nymph and a part of the Hyades sisterhood.

Review: One of the reviewers asked if Severus was going to have to work for a relationship with Harry like James did with Lily, and the answer is yes.

Snape is definitely going to be his snarky self, but he'll come to realize that out of everyone in the world, his perfect match is Harry. It will definitely be an epiphany for him, and after that he will definitely have to work towards winning Harry's heart.

Next Chapter: Ohhh, some people will definitely have words with Ginny. More on Draco and Narcissa, and Harry's first Occlumency lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing mind of JK Rowling. No money is being made by this story.

Warnings: HP/SS Slash, Creature!Harry Fic..

Summary: The summer of 1996, the wettest summer in all of Little Whinging, Surrey's history; noticed and gossiped about by all, except for the hunched over figure of one Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. What secret was Lily Potter hiding? AU HBP.

_/Parseltongue/_

Water Lily Lives On

Dumbledore stood up and headed towards the door with the others following him. He turned around right before leaving the room and told Harry, "I will be back in a couple of days; we will start our Occlumency lessons then. I'll also bring a couple of books for you to read, to better understand mind magic."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry and he started to lean back in bed.

Right before Harry fell asleep he heard Ron ask about the rain, and smiled at Hermione's response.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever read. Harry is a water Nymph; he also must be a Hyades, a bringer of rain…."

Harry was completely out before he heard the rest of Hermione's lecture.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry has had one crazy week since arriving at Grimmauld Place, on August 1st. The Golden Trio were currently not talking to Ginny since she refused to apologize to Harry for her hurtful words.

Harry was initially worried that Ginny would tell everyone living in Grimmauld Place about his creature inheritance, but Hermione quickly calmed his worries. Apparently that same day as the argument, before Dumbledore left headquarters he talked with Ginny. He told her how important it was for no one to find out that Harry was a Nymph; he also expressed how deeply disappointed he was with her behavior.

After Ginny saw the look of undisguised anger in the Headmasters face, she reluctantly agreed to not tell anyone.

Both Ron and Hermione witnessed the conversation; Ron thought it was extremely funny seeing his sister being chastised by the Headmaster.

A few days later the Headmaster returned to deliver two books to Harry, one on mind magic, the other on mastering Occlumency. Dumbledore told Harry to become familiar with both books before their lessons would commence.

Harry spent the remainder of the first week catching up with Ron and Hermione, finding out what Voldemort has been truly up to since the beginning of the summer, reading both books and trying his best to ignore the presence of both Malfoy and Ginny.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A loud, ill-timed snore jolted Harry from a pleasant dream. It was a very pleasant dream, which involved a mysterious, dark haired man performing unbelievable and amazing acts of pleasure on his body. Harry, half hard and seriously pissed off, turned over in bed and glared at the Ron shaped lump at the other side of the room.

_/Annoying human, I'm trying to sleep here/_ hisses Kalos from the nightstand next to Harry's bed.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5 in the morning.

Kalos slithered her head and part of her body onto Harry's pillow and quietly hissed /_Harry, can you take me to some water. It will help me to relax, and I miss the water/_

Knowing that he would not be able to go back to sleep anyway Harry answered _/sure Kalos, I'll take you to the master bathroom, it should have the biggest bathtub in the house/_

Kalos gave a cheerful hiss.

Harry got out of bed and allowed Kalos to wrap around his shoulders. He picked up his book on mind magic and headed for the door. He thought, since he was up he might as well finish reading. If only Snape gave him the detailing book on mind magic before their Occlumency lessons. Harry would have been more prepared, he could have blocked the false vision Voldemort implanted into his head.

Harry shook his head, not wanting his train of thoughts to lead him to Sirius and the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry closed the bedroom door and quietly made his way up to the third floor and into the master bedroom. The room remained empty of life, no one in the house wanted to take over Sirius' old room. Not pausing to look around, he moved quickly into the bathroom.

After lighting the sconces, Harry looked around the room and was shocked at the sight of the bathtub. It was the largest tub he has ever seen in his life. The tub was even larger than the small swimming pool in the Prefects bathroom.

Harry carefully placed Kalos down on the tile next to the sallow end of the empty pool. He turned on the taps and filled the pool with cool water. Within moments the large pool was completely filled.

_/Enjoy/_ Harry hissed to Kalos as he watched her slither over the small edge and into the water. This was the first time he saw Kalos near this large amount of water; it was interesting watching a snake swim.

Once Kalos completed a lap of the pool, she moved towards Harry and hissed /_you should come and swim too, it might calm you down. You've been tense ever since we came to this dark house/_

Harry rolled up the legs of his pajama bottoms and immersed his legs into the water. With the feel of soothing water lapping at his skin, Harry sighed in contentment and responded to Kalos.

/_It's not my fault I've been stressed out since we've arrived here. Everywhere I turn I'm reminded of my Godfather. Plus it doesn't help that every time I see Ginny in the halls or the kitchen she glares at me/_

_/Can I bite her/_

_/No you can't bite her. What would biting her accomplish, I didn't think water snakes were even poisonous/ _hissed Harry.

Kalos hissed angrily /_you are being very insulting./ _She said poking his leg with her tail. Kalos continued, /_I am a magical version of the regular red-bellied water snake. I have two types of venom, one can put anyone to sleep the other is a fast acting poison/_

_/Sorry for my rude assumption. I didn't mean to insult you Kalos, I'm just tired/_

_/I doubt your Godfather would want you to grieve this much, or be this upset. I bet he would want you to move on with your life, to be happy again/_

Harry sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes, he knew what Kalos said was the truth. Sirius would not be happy that Harry was mourning his death rather than celebrating his life.

/_You're right Kalos. No more moping, I promise/_

_/Good. Now read your book, you've almost finished/_ Kalos hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the book. She was right he was almost finished, only a couple of chapters left. This book on mind magic taught him more on Occlumency then all of Snape's lessons combined.

He now knew that he wasn't suppose to completely clear his mind like Snape kept ranting about.

Harry learned that Occlumency was about creating a scene that takes over your entire mind. Many people who master Occlumency use a forest, fire, fog, a maze, anything that would stop an external force from finding their memories.

Harry decided to use a lake; since he started reading the book he has placed all important memories at the very bottom of the lake. If anyone tries to access his memories, the murky waters of the lake would provide the needed time to rebel them from his mind.

For the next half an hour, Harry sat at the side of the pool size tub reading and occasionally talking to Kalos to explain what he was learning about Occlumency. He was right in the middle of describing the vast lake in his mind, when a drawling voice spoke.

"It is entirely unfair that the poster boy for Gryffindor would possess the gift of Parseltongue. Every member of Slytherin would kill for your talent," spoke Draco.

Harry turned and saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. Turning back to watch Kalos duck in and out of the water, he flippantly responded, "throw yourself in front of Voldemort's next _Avada Kedavra_, maybe you'll get lucky."

"Ha, Ha. I never knew you could be this witty so early in the morning Potter."

Harry sighed, wishing this conversation could be over soon, not feeling at all in the mood to entertain the blond Slytherin any longer.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning Malfoy, aren't you missing out on your beauty sleep?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"You can quit the attitude anytime now Potter. In case you didn't understand what Granger and Weasley told you a week ago, we're on the same side of the war now," said Draco tiredly.

"It's kind of hard to forget 5 years of you being a total arse, spouting your stupid Dark Lord propaganda. Telling me if I'm not careful I'll go the same way as my parents. Repeatedly calling Hermione a mudblood."

Steely grey eyes glared, "you know who my father is Potter. What do you think he would have done to me, if he found out I was playing nice with the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World and a Gryffindor muggleborn. I can honestly tell you, it wouldn't have been pleasant."

Harry shivered, knowing exactly how cruel Lucius Malfoy. Seeing first hand as Mr. Malfoy hit his house-elf, plotted to resurrect Voldemort by sacrificing Ginny, and cursing his friends and the Order in the Department of Mysteries.

"Sorry Malfoy, I guess your life hasn't been that great either," said Harry.

"Save your pity for someone else Potter. My father wasn't always a cold-hearted bastard. When everyone believed the Dark Lord gone; he was a loving father and a devoted husband. Only since I started at Hogwarts has he become the power hungry, cruel man that you've seen," Draco wistfully said.

Harry nodded and asked, "what are you going to do when we go back to school?"

Draco looked away from Harry's face and stared pensively into a shadowy corner of the bathroom.

After a minute of silence he answered, "I'll try and dissuade as many students I can away from the Dark Lord, and I'll watch my back, you should watch yours too Potter. Not all of the Dark Lords supporters come from Slytherin."

Seeing the face of the traitor Peter Pettigrew in his mind, Harry muttered, "obviously."

"If you need any help, don't be hesitant to ask. We might not be mates anytime soon, but I'll do whatever I can to stop any student from taking His mark. Besides, Hogwarts should listen to the sorting hat and become united, rather than divided," spoke Harry.

"I might take you up on the offer. See you around Potter," said Draco as he turned and left the bathroom.

Harry looked back into the pool and saw that Kalos was silently watching the exchange.

/_What?/_ hissed Harry.

/_You should trust him Harry. I sense no malice or duplicity/_ answered Kalos.

Harry agreed. Draco Malfoy might still be a complete wanker, but he's definitely working against Voldemort.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. The trio spent the day studying for 6th year, which Ron argued against doing, and cleaning some of the house. No matter how much they cleaned, Grimmauld Place still seemed dark, dingy and full of dust.

At breakfast, the next day, Mrs. Weasley told Harry that Dumbledore would be arriving in the evening for their first Occlumency lesson. Harry was excited to test out his new barrier against an actual attack.

Later that evening, Harry was walking down the stairs on his way to his first real Occlumency lesson with Dumbledore when movement downstairs in the entryway caught his attention. Harry leaned against the banister to see who was on the floor below him. A tall, slender man, cocooned in black clothes could be seen heading for the front door.

The glimpse of midnight, shoulder length, black hair and pale skin caused Harry to suddenly gasp in recognition. The man down stairs and in his dreams was one in the same.

I've been fantasizing about Snape, Harry shockingly admitted to himself. Before Harry could think any further, Snape, having heard Harry's gasp stopped a foot from the front door and turned around.

Bottomless, dark, obsidian eyes met startlingly green, both men frozen at the site of the other. Harry lost all ability to breathe as he slowly took in the appearance of the man before him. Enhanced vision allowed him to truly study Snape's new look.

Once greasy, lank, black hair now looked silky and fine. Pale skin looked youthful, smooth, untouched by age and the harsh realities of war. The glimpse of yellow stained, crocked teeth Harry saw every time Snape snarled at him, now looked perfectly straight and white.

Harry could not in his wildest dreams believe that this aristocratic, Romanesque god was the same man that belittled and tortured him in potions classes for the last five years.

A noise from the kitchen broke the spell; Snape briefly looked away. Then he stood up straighter, glared at Harry and briskly left the house, his black robes billowing behind him.

Harry, now able to breathe again, shakily sunk to his knees, unable to understand what just happened. Many thoughts were coming to his mind, the main one, how the hell could Snape change so much since the end of 5th year? That was not the same man that threw him out of the pensieve.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that he was running late for his Occlumency lesson. He slowly picked himself up and made his way downstairs to the old tapestry room. When he entered the room, he saw Dumbledore sitting in a disused chair by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry paused, and then continued, "something caught my attention, I didn't mean to be late."

Making his way to the chair across from Dumbledore, Harry sat down and tried to push all thoughts of Snape's new appearance, his new incredibly sexy appearance to the absolute bottom of the lake in his mind.

He also tried to forget about the small flutters he could feel in his stomach at the mere thought of Snape.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment then replied. "It is quite alright my boy. Have you finished reading the two books I leant you a few days ago?"

Not liking the way Dumbledore was looking at him with his all knowing twinkle; Harry sunk further into his chair and responded. "Yes Professor, they were both really helpful and I have already created the mental image in my mind."

"Good, let's see how well your barrier can stand up against an attack," Dumbledore said as he leaned forward in his chair.

As soon as Dumbledore caught Harry's gaze, Harry heard him mutter Legilimens. Harry quickly focused on his mental image, completely filling his mind with the deep waters of the lake.

At first, Harry felt a tentative touch at the surface of the lake. Soon the tentative touch became a powerful force pushing into the water. Waves from the water surrounded the invading force, fighting tooth and nail to remove the intrusion.

As a fierce battle ensued within his mind, Harry felt himself getting tired and weak. Sweat beads formed on his forehead, his hands tightly gripped the arms of his chair, he found himself wanting to desperately end this battle.

Gathering all his mental powers, Harry completely enclosed the invading force in a cocoon of turbulent waves and pushed. He kept pushing as hard as he could, slowly but surely moving Dumbledore's attack back to the surface of the lake. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Harry was able to push Dumbledore completely out of his mind.

Slumping forward, Harry felt exhausted, drenched in sweat and was breathing incredibly hard. He slowly cracked open one eye, then another and looked across at Dumbledore, feeling a little pleased seeing Dumbledore also out of breathe and looking worn and tired.

Dumbledore looked up, a pleased smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "I am very proud of the progress you have made, Harry. Soon you'll be able to completely block an external attack before it even breaks the surface of your lake."

Harry returned a tired smile, and answered with a thank you.

"I believe I'll end tonight's session now, we are both in need of a long nights sleep," spoke Dumbledore.

Harry, wanting nothing more in this world right now than to be upstairs in his room asleep, nodded his head, bid his professor goodnight. He slowly stood up, feeling as if his body was a hundred years old; he left the room and made his way upstairs.

He walked into his room, kicked off his shoes and fell face first onto his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas. Within seconds Harry was asleep, dreaming about being safely held in the arms of his prickly potions professor.

SSSS

SSSS

SSSS

AN: I am so sorry for this long delay. This chapter has been semi done for over a month now. Real life has been sucking beyond belief for awhile. My Grandma got very sick, extremely fast and passed away the week before Easter. I just haven't had the strength or desire to write.. But now I'm back at least partially, I've come to realize that delving into the world of Harry Potter is helping me to not think about anything else right now.

Anyways, next chapter, I hope will be out soon, if anyone is confused about this chapter, trust me things will get explained. A cookie goes to the first reviewer to figure out what creature Sevvie will be, and trust me, I have never seen this one used before…


End file.
